walnuts_n_acornsfandomcom-20200214-history
First Take!/Transcript
special begins with scenes of the gang doing various activities in a street. [[Sally Walnuts] and Willy Acorns are in the classroom while the teacher is talking.] *'Sally:' Sigh Summertime ... Inhales. Ah ... It comes and goes. But last summer was ... One to remember ... And that magical time at the lake, we thought summer would last forever. And in some ways, it has. But when my grandpa died, we realized that time doesn't stop... Not even for love. At the funeral, we learned that summer was temporary. But those moments we shared were eternal. Isn't that right Joe? *'Joe:' Actually, I missed grandpa. *'Willy:' Enough! I don't care! And summer is over. And you know what that means. *'Joe:' Oh yeah! Labor Day, yippee! *'Sally:' chuckles No silly! No, it's time to go ... Back to school! *'Kiku:' Excuse me? *'Sally:' You heard me. Back to school! That's where you adopt the identity that will define you for the rest of your life. *'Annie:' But, we're awesome kids with no limits. We can do whatever we want anytime. Why would we give that up? *'Sally:' Because our unique personalities that have never been previously depicted in film or media, are perfect for a school environment. Kiku, with your good looks, and friendly attitude, you're clearly the homecoming queen. Annie, with your massive shoulders and bulging muscles, you're obviously a jock. Ellie, with your refusal to play along and deep seated anger, you're clearly a basket case. And Wily, with your behavior to play along and a funny humor, you're clearly the class clown! *'Joe:' What about me? *'Sally:' You, you're an oddball. *'Joe:' Huh, really? I always felt more like a bohemian. *'Annie:' Shut it, oddball. School isn't about what you feel on the inside. It's about dressing up the outside, so everyone knows who you are by looks alone. *'Kiku:' So, Sally. So, who are you? *'Sally:' Well, obviously, I am an all-American girl next door. I am the girl who stands up to bullies. The queen who is elected student body president. The babe who becomes valedictorian. Who's with me? *'Willy:' If going to school means being assigned an arbitrary label, we're not interested. *'Sally:' I'll buy you all new stuff! *'All:' We're going back to school! *the "[[Walnuts N Acorns| Walnuts 'N' Acorns presents] logo fades off the screen, music is heard in the background mixes with a town and trees, the title "FIRST TAKE!" appears on screen. Later, Sally and Miffy is shown walk through the streets. Students walk toward the school. The gang enter the high school.] *'Joe:' Guys, I feel this is the beginning of a meaningful life experience. *'Willy:' There is so much hope here. *'Ellie:' shyly It's strange. It makes me want to learn and grow as a person. *'Annie:' Too optimistic, basket case. Stick to your label! *'Sally:' walks I need to be on the lookout for a bully so this all-American girl can take him down. *the "[[Walnuts N Acorns| Walnuts 'N' Acorns presents] logo fades off the screen, music is heard in the background mixes with a town and trees, the title "FIRST TAKE!" appears on screen. Later, Sally and Miffy is shown walk through the streets.] *' Annie:' Guys, guys! There gonna have an All National Spelling Bee in the stadium tomorrow night! *'All:' YAY!!! *'Joe:' at Annie What a swine! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! *'Annie:' Joe with a book. You think you can break down social boundaries, squirt? Not on my watch! *screams as Annie kicks him repeatedly. The principal opens his door. He sees Joe collapse and gives the gang detention. In the library, the gang, but Annie are sitting on desks. *'Sally:' Man, we've been here five minutes and you already got us in detention? *'Annie:' Well, when I see a squirt, I take him down. Whoo! Laughs. No regrets. That's just the way of the jock. *'Willy:' Jock? More like crazy crane kicking guy. *'Sally:' Annie, I am still unsure who exactly was the bully in that situation. *'Annie:' What, you didn't see this squirt trying to bully his way into laughing at my nose? *'Joe:' Nose? Now look here... *''Annie:'' It's okay, squirt. I know you have a massive crush on me and you never wanted to hurt my feelings. Besides, we still have time to make up for what we've done. Right? And just because you like, doesn't mean I'll kiss you, so NO funny business and DON'T be a pervert! YOU GOT THAT, SQUIRT? *'Joe:' his eyes Oh, brother. *'Annie:' Hey, Sal! Why do you care about labels so much? Maybe, there's more to us than what's on the surface, Sal. *'Sally:' That's ridiculous. We all have our parts to play and now that you trashed my brother, my next part is to become a competitor on the spelling bee. *school bell rings for recess. Annie is walking down the hall and opens her locker. Kiku runs up to them. *'Kiku:' Dude, I made it! I made the team! I never thought I'd be part of a chemistry club. *'Joe:' Friends, Ellie Jones has the most wonderful news. *'Ellie' It's just an article in the school paper. Blushes Turns out I love writing. It's a great way to share all the feelings that I keep bottled up. *'Annie:' We're learning so much about ourselves. School is the place to be! *'Ellie:' What about Sally, she's missing the point of school. It's not about labels. It's about learning who you are and finding your place in the world. *'Sally:' Save it, basket case. I have one chance left at being the all-American boy. I have to become valedictorian, no matter what it takes. studying, he reads books, types on the computer, presses buttons on a calculator, and takes tests. He exits the library. Phew, I really studied hard. the students. No games, no scams, just honest effort. I think ... No, I know it paid off. *'Kiku:' I am proud of you, Sally-chan. *'Ellie:' We all are. *'Joe:' Yo, guys, the spelling bee competitors announcement is posted! *gang are at the front of the crowd while Sally struggles to look. *'Ellie:' The competitors are Sally, Kiku, Ginger, Miles, and Angus. *'Sally:' front of the crowd. Gasps. Turns out learning ain't hard, if you just put all your brains on it. *crowd then set off for the spelling bee. Five kids goes backstage while Joe and Ellie take their seats in the auditorium where the spelling bee is to be held. Back at home, the rest of the gang are tuning in to the spelling bee, which is being broadcast on television. *'Judge:' Welcome everyone to the third annual All National Spelling Bee. *crowd applause while Sally gulps and sweats. *'Judge:' Now Let's begin. Kiku Sakuraba. Spell the word, "illiquidity". *'Kiku:' "Illiquidity". I-L-L-I-Q-U-I-D-I-T-Y. "Illiquidity". *'DING!' *applause. *'Judge:' Sally Walnuts. Spell the word, "uncultured". *'Sally:' "Uncultured". U-N-C-U-L-T-U-R-E-D. "Uncultured". *'DING!' *applause. Category:Transcript